


Broken Toasters

by holhorsinaround



Category: Original Work, World of Warcraft
Genre: but you know suit yourself, theres actually only one broken toaster, this isnt an osha approved tactic for fixing a toaster by any means
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 09:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9602612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holhorsinaround/pseuds/holhorsinaround
Summary: Jadearra breaks her toaster. Alar mid trance fixes it.Take's place in a modern auA short nothing from an RP last year that I meant to post once upon a time, found tonight, and figured "why not"





	

Jadearra had left him a message. "Alar, my toaster is broken. Will you come fix it?"

After he'd got off work, he'd made a trip around to her and Narenthar's apartment. He stepped up to her door and knocked, and Jade had let him inside.

After she explained that the toaster just stopped working -- ("It won't pop down and stay! The heat elements won't get hot! It won't toast!") -- He'd decided the best course of action to fix it.

"Wait here."

He'd gone back down to his truck, dug around in his tool kit, and came back upstairs with a small, yet very effective hammer. Jade started to ask what he was doing, but Alar ignored her. He walked into her and Naren's kitchen, brought the hammer down three times against the toaster, and left a dent in the front-facing metal. His hair had fallen over his face and he appeared in a trance.

"...Alar."

"It's fixed." He pulled out his wallet after sitting the hammer on her counter top. "Y'need a new one, right?" He handed her twenty dollars and some random bills.


End file.
